


After Work

by MikazukiMunechika305



Series: HajiSou One Shot Collection [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazukiMunechika305/pseuds/MikazukiMunechika305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Souji is interrupting Hajime's work. || Based loosely on "Is it better now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

Souji lets out a quiet moan, running his hands through Hajime's hair. “I liked your hair more when it was long.”

“It was  _ you _ who cut it, though,” Hajime mumbles, trying to ignore these indulging hands.

“Because I had to. Because stupid Hijikata-san ordered you to cut it and I didn't want to make you look stupid or cut your neck accidentally,” Souji pouts.

Hajime sighs and shakes Souji's hands off. “Let me finish my work, Souji. After that, if you want, we can spar a little.”

“Of course, all Hajime-kun talks about is working and sparring…” Souji wraps his arms around Hajime's neck playfully. “You’re so~ busy!”

“You would be as well, if you did what Hijikata-san told you for once.” Hajime shakes his head once more and pushes Souji off gently. “Wait until I'm finished.”

Souji lets out a heavy sigh and crawls over to the futon, curling up on it.

 

One hour later, Hajime gets up and walks over to the futon, on which Souji is still laying.

“Souji,” he says quietly, realizing that his friend has fallen asleep. “Souji, I've finished my work. Do you want to--oh!”

A surprised gasp escapes his lips when Souji grasps his wrist and pulls him down onto the futon, pressing Hajime's head against his chest.

“Souji…” Hajime's voice is muffled by Souji's chest and clothes, but Souji doesn't react anyways.

His arms hold Hajime tightly as if he was a stuffed animal--and eventually, Hajime relaxes in his strong arms, blushing slightly.

Ever since they've spent some nights in the same room back then in the Shieikan, Souji has been the one and only person he has ever allowed to sleep on the same futon as himself, and he has to admit that he doesn't mind Souji being clingy anymore.

Some time passes, and listening to Souji's calm breath and heartbeat, Hajime finds himself slowly falling asleep as well.

 

Hajime wakes up because he feels something tickling his chest. “Mh… what…--Souji!”

He immediately sits up, blushing and trying to close his kimono again. “You can't just go ahead and undress me while I'm sleeping…”

Souji pats his head, grinning. “I'm not  _ undressing _ you! I merely was trying to find a gentle way of waking you up~”

An exasperated sigh escapes Hajime's lips. “Souji, you're--”

“--the one and only person you have ever loved, I know~” Souji laughs and flops down on top of Hajime. “Now I'll keep you trapped here forever!”


End file.
